War Within Herself
by SorrowAndTricks
Summary: A dramatic twist on Norse mythology involving the God of Mischief, Loki's daughter Hela before and after her banishment to the underworld.


Chapter 1

Fifteen years later, the tall death goddess walks along the streets of Asgard. She was cloaked in a green robe, the hood covering her head to veil her face from the passersby. She was in no mood to put up with the rude and hateful comments among the Asgardian citizens that crosses her on the daily. At times she bumped into those who would not move out of the way, even after saying excuse me. This just frustrated and put her in more of a mood. She could feel the energy of fire build in her palms, but she was able to control her temper from doing anything stupid.

Hela cuts off to the side of the busy street where her father's house could be located. She pulls down the hood of her cloak to reveal her pale face with striking blue eyes and faint pink lips. Despite her destiny, you could say she was a beautiful goddess, but that pretty face would not last forever for her.

She knocks loudly at the door before walking inside after waiting for sometime. "Father?" She called out in a bitter tone. She had a feeling where he was located, where she could not be heard. She walked into the downstairs study. She walked over to a bookcase and examined the books, searching for the right one to pull. She came across one titles "Hidden Secrets". She pulled down the book and the book case swung open. There she spotted her father reading silently in the hidden library where he spent most of his time. He looked up from his book, surprised by her entrance.

"Yes, Hela?" He asked in a calm tone, though he could see her anger in her demeanor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was filled vexation.

"Tell you what?" At that time he closed his book and rose from the chair. She pulled a few letters out of her totebag. On the front was written "To: Loki. From: Angrboda" or "To: Angrboda. From Loki". She threw the letters onto the table in front of him.

"About my true heritage, where I was truly from instead of acting as if I would never find out. Who is Angrboda? Is she my-" She paused for a moment. "mother?" A nervous feeling ran through her body at the word 'mother'. She has no memory of her mother whatsoever. Only her father, uncles, grandfather, and grandmother.

"I thought you knew." He avoid contact with her as he picked up one of the letter. She could sense that he had of a flashback when he picked up the letter. Though, she could not figure what it was of. "Yes, she is your mother. Which mean you are of Jotunn blood, fully."

"Why didn't you tell me? It would have saved me so many questions. Why I am referred to as not a true Asgardian or a so called giantess, which would explain my extreme height. Why did we leave Jotunheim?"

"It was too dangerous. It's too complicated for you to understand."

"Too complicated?" She snapped at him, her formerly bright eyes darkened to a navy color. "You're forgetting that I am near my maturity. I am seventeen years old. I am sure I can understand. If you do not wish to tell me, I can go to Odin. Or I can go to Jotunheim myself."

"You will /not/ go to Jotunheim!" He said demandingly.

"And why is that? I will go sooner or later and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

He sighed, "Hela, sit down. I need to explain some things to you, please." He rubbed his forehead as he sat back down in the chair. She nodded and sat down in the chair next to him.

Hela's expression had lightened up in this point. She was able to find the calm within her.

With a stutter, she spoke, "What are these some things you speak of?" Her eyes gazed from the floor up to him.

"We are not wanted in Jotunheim. You especially. You are full blooded Jotunn, but you are not approved of. I'm not even sure about your mother..." His voice trailed off slowly, dimly.

"My mother? There is only one way to find that out. But why am I just now being informed of my mother? All these years thinking Sigyn was my true mother? Why now?"

"Sigyn /is/ your mother. She treated you more like her daughter than anyone did aside from myself. I left your mother when you were two, of course you have no memory of her. I am not even sure that you mother wanted you, or your siblings." His gaze met hers. There was a sense of sympathy in his voice.

"Which is why I am going to visit her. I am aware of where she lives. I wish to go alone as well." She nodded once at her father as she stood. "Don't fret about me either. She could hear her father speak but did not listen to him whatsoever. She walked out of the library and shut the bookcase behind her.

Back inside of the comfort of her room, Hela threw her bag onto her bed. She poured everything out of it. She did intend on travelling light on her short trip to Jotunheim. She only took what she needed a change of clothing and some food. Something caught her eye in the midst of her packing, a sword that she had gotten on her sixteenth birthday. She walked over and carefully took it off her wall. It would indeed come in handy in case if her magic had no effect on the frost giants.

Before she left she wrote a short note to her father and Sigyn. It read:

"Dear Father and Sigyn,

I am going on my journey to see my true mother. Do not search for me under any circumstances. I will be back in a few days.

Love,

Hela". She ripped the piece of parchment from the scroll and ran downstairs. She laid the note on top of the coffee table in the living room where it could easily be found. She read over the note once more. At the thought of even setting foot in Jotunheim now set her nerves on edge. She could defend herself easily, but how would they react if they saw her?

Hela pushed the thoughts aside. She walked over to the frontdoor. She set her hand on the doorknob about to turn it until she was interrupted by a female voice. She turned around quickly, startled by the appearance. It was Sigyn.

"Hel, don't do anything stupid while you're there, for your father's sake at least. He would be lost without you." Sigyn spoke softly. She walked over to where Hela was standing. A warm smile formed on her face. "I know what you are going to do, I cannot blame you for it either. I support it. You deserve to know who you biological mother is." She brushed a piece of Hel's dark locks behind her ear. Sigyn pulled Hela in a tight hug before releasing her. "I love you no matter what."

"I love you too," Hela spoke with a smile. She turned the doorknob and walked a foot outside before turning back to Sigyn. "Goodbye for now, mother." She bidded before closing the door behind her.

Hela's journey to find her true mother began here.


End file.
